His Wings and Their Contract
by wrmhle
Summary: Maleficent sends one of the best contract killers out to kill her ex who just so happened to break her back. Stefan is a coldblooded lil mother-fucker. Aurora is happily adopted by her beloved 'godmother'. -Rated M for future smut & violence- Modern Setting Contract Killer AU


I may or may not change the title of this story. I'm not sure if i like it. Its always SOOOO hard for me to figure out what i want to call a story. ANYWAYYS, Alright alright settle down. Now I know there's always that one 'contract killer' au in every fandom and there isn't one for Maleval, which really doesn't make sense. Like seriously. It is so easy to see that in another life; he could totally work and kill for her. She tells him what to do and he is her 'wings'. Well, before I can rant any farther, I will show you this new little thing I wrote for my lovelies. Ah and Aurora doesn't come in until later.

Maleficent hears the phone ring twice and she hears a young gravelly voice on the other end questioningly say 'myes?' His voice is thick and sluggish with his morning awakening.

She feels anger crawling and niggling inside her stomach at his unprofessional greeting. "I am calling for your 'services'." Not caring that her annoyance lilts her voice.

She was of the thought that he would be more professional. His reviews stated that he was one of the best in his field. One even went so far as to say, 'He is so quick at his job, it's like he has wings or something!' but after that she stopped herself from reading the rest. It was complete foolishness that seemed to be written by a five year old.

He clears his throat and coughs on the other end. Maleficent feels the need to growl at the stupidity of this man.

"Ah yes," maleficent hears shuffling then papers rustling. "Their name?"

She feels herself smirk and she proudly says, "Stefan Atwood."

She thinks of Leah, Stefan's precious wife, and thinks of how miserable she must be now that he has his claws dug deep into her skin. It will take his literal death for anyone to feel better. His very presence can be venomous.

"You…You betrayed me!" Hot tears well up and slide down her cheeks in a hurry. One after the other, falling.

Pain riddles her face and she just feels it, knows that he no longer cares for her. She doesn't know how that makes her feel. Her emotions a complete mess.

Disdain passes through his face. "It had been so long since we had seen each other, I thought it was over."

She feels her stomach turn in hatred. "That is the poorest excuse I have ever heard! We haven't seen each other for four months!" She pushes his chest with force and she sees his lip curl up. Is she really that disgusting that he doesn't even want to be touched by her? He is the disgusting one!

"You are pathetic Stefan! It was a business trip! A fucking business trip and you thought I was never coming back? You know what my job is and how demanding it is!" Her eyebrows crinkle in anger, her eyes bloodshot from the newest events.

"And you got married! How long were you two together, fucking each other senseless behind my back?" He stands still, but she noticed his body shaking moments ago. "Tell me Stefan!"

He takes a step towards maleficent and she deflects his touch like the plague. "Do not touch me Stefan or I will break your hand where it is."

He looks at her angrily and says nothing but his body shakes even harder. His hands especially.

She's waited too long. He's not going to give her an answer. She takes her bag and throws his dingy apartment door open and leaves as quickly as possible. She never wants to see his despicable cheating face ever again.

She takes two steps down the stairs and feels a push on her shoulder. She had no time to think. All she knew for sure was that her world was upside down and tumbling. Her head crushed against a stair once then twice and her left wrist was probably broken. Her ankle and at least 4 of her fingers were fractured. Then suddenly she was numb.

All she could see is blurred colors of tan and brown. White and black. The tumbling felt like it never ended and her numbness of her hands told her that she couldn't stop herself yet.

Another revelation soon came. She couldn't move any of her lower half. Panic rose in her chest and once she finally stopped rolling down the two story spiral, she looked around for anyone nearby. Anyone that could help. But all she could see was Stefan at the top of the stairs looking straight down at her, and without a care, he walks away.

The last thing she hears before she drifts off into unconsciousness is his apartment door shutting and locking.

"Miss? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Pardon me but can you repeat what you said?" She feels embarrassment burn her cheeks. She hadn't noticed she was still on the phone since he was mostly silent on the other end. He must have been researching Stefan over the phone.

He clears his throat with a hint of annoyance. "Is there a specific time you need this done? If it goes according to plan, I can finish the contract within a week."

"As quickly as possible."

"Alright. And you are aware of the price?"

"Of course." She says haughtily. "Thank you for your service and I will leave the payment as you stated in your website."

"No, thank you." he says in an odd way.

She rushes to say one last thing. "When and where will you do it?"

"I have to figure out where he lives and everything first bu-"

"Call me when you know. You have my number." She grins excitedly. "Good luck."


End file.
